1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for searching photo information in a digital video cassette recorder (DVCR), and more particularly, to a photo information searching in which a plurality of discontinuously-recorded sheets of photo information are continuously displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camcorder, which includes a photographing unit in addition to the functions of a DVCR, can record a digital moving picture compression signal on a VHS tape and reproduce the thusly recorded signal. Using such a camcorder/DVCR, 12 gigabytes of digital signals, which are equivalent to up to 150 minutes of displayed video, can be recorded on a tape. Additionally, since the digital camcorder uses digital compression and restoration techniques, noise is kept to a minimum, the image quality does not deteriorate even during recursive reproduction, and compact disk quality sound can be realized. Importantly, the use of digital compression and restoration enables the storage and editing of about 500 sheets of photo information on a 60-minute tape.
The sheets of photo information are sequentially recorded on a predetermined number of frames when the photographing unit of the digital camcorder photographs an identical object. In the prior art, a user must manually search desired photo information from a recording medium on which a number of sheets of photo information are discontinuously recorded.